


The kid with an eyepatch

by PiginBlanket



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 魔入りました! 入間くん | Mairimashita! Iruma-kun | Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun (Manga)
Genre: Abnormal Class - Freeform, Gen, Maybe some different outcomes and decisions, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiginBlanket/pseuds/PiginBlanket
Summary: The Contract Ciel had formed with Sebastian had been fulfilled.  As soon as he thought he was going to finally meet his end, a very tall man Appeared before him. Next to him was Sebastian who now has red hair and... cat ears?
Comments: 18
Kudos: 52





	1. That boy, embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it! It's just another rmashput story I made😊

**How long has it been? 3 years…. It has been 3 years since the day Sebastian and I made our contract and it is now my time to pay the price.**

“My lord, are you ready?” Holding Ciel in his arms, he placed him down on a stone pavement.

Since Ciel accomplished his goal, he was ready to accept his fate and disappear into nothingness just like how Sebastian described to him. 

“Do your worst. Tear me apart, gobble my soul whole, gauge me into a thousand pieces, I'm ready for it,” Ciel exclaimed while patiently waiting on the cold cement bench, waiting for his time to come. He wasn't scared. This is what he always wanted since that day. 

“Open your eyes. ”

Ciel did as he was told but was surprised by who was there in front of him. An old bald man with horns and incredible height, he towered over him while wearing a purple tailcoat with glasses.

 **Another Demon,** Ciel thought. Looking around him he was not in the same location he was in before, he is now in mid-air wrapped in rope with a sign that says sold.

Next to the tall man was another person, it was Sebastian... or so he thought. The man he knew as Sebastian changed his clothes to a red vest and not long after he lifted his right hand against his face and took off a wig while at the same time revealing his true form. He had red hair and cat-like ears? And a tail?

“Sebastian... What's going on...? ” the boy asked in the most monotonous tone. “Who are you guys?” Ciel said as he began to ball his fists tightly. This is not what he had expected. The man with red hair walked up to the boy and explained the situation before the introductions.

“Young master, my name is Opera. You now belong to my master, Sullivan. We will further explain this situation once I'm done with preparations.” The man named Opera then disappears after he gives a bow to Sullivan. In that instant, Ciel was being dragged by Sullivan in an orb of light heading towards a large building. Once again Ciel looked around. He was in a place he had never seen before.

The tall demon Opera proclaimed to be Sullivan began to speak but Ciel could not understand a word he had said. Despite Ciel learning, hearing foreign languages and travelling around the country, he never heard this weird gibberish before. 

The tall demon snapped his fingers and cast a spell on Ciel that made him understand the language he was speaking.

“Do you understand me now?” Sullivan gave Ciel a smile. It was quite genuine but Ciel can’t help but still keep his guard up around the demons. “Welcome to the Netherworld, this is the place where demons reside. Humans are quite rare and especially someone like you." Ciel nodded to show he understands. As soon as they arrived at the manor Ciel was placed down on a chair with a baby bib, as Sullivan was kneeling before him.

“Will you be my Grandson?!” a gleaming smile overcame Sullivan’s face. Ciel at the moment was quite muddled at what was happening. He was not wrapped in rope anymore but he was confused. He was supposed to die right? It was his time to get eaten by the demon to whom he made a contract with right?

“I mean I respect your wishes but you don't really have a choice now do you~” Ciel really couldn't believe what was happening. But he was right, Ciel had no choice. He basically sold his soul to the demon and now it's time to pay the price but not in the way he thought he would. 

“O-ok, ” said Ciel. Sullivan began prancing around the room in glee showing Ciel all the new stuff he has now. Sullivan told Ciel that he will be starting school tomorrow and that he should be careful since he is a human in the demon realm. Sullivan wouldn't want his new grandson to be eaten by another demon so he made sure he put perfume on him to hide his scent.

Before he showed Ciel his new room, he wanted Ciel to call him grandpa. Though Ciel hesitated, he was in no position to refuse. Opera, on the other hand, was just standing there staring blankly at the two. He was the one to set up all the school supplies and the stuff for Ciel.

“You know if you had refused, I would have had you for dinner tonight,” Sullivan mumbled that last part so Ciel couldn't hear.

Sullivan and Opera showed Ciel his new room. It had all the supplies needed for his studies. Think of room as the combination of Ciel’s bed chambers and his study room. The room itself was odd-looking, it was definitely more modern, but it was

It was time for bed and Ciel had to get ready by himself. There was a pair of lavender pyjamas with a big bow folded on a counter that contained a mirror.

For 20 minutes Ciel tried to unbutton these clothes but he was unsuccessful. Ciel's eyes furrowed as he hripped onto the shirt tighter. He was still wearing his noble attire and they got a little wrinkled from his last moments in the human world. Ciel gave up and laid on the bed, tired.

-knock knock-

“Young Master, do you acquire my assistant?” Opera peeked through a crack in the door. Ciel clicked his tongue when Opera came in. He can already sense that tge demon was mocking him. Opera may not look like it but Ciel can tell. 

“Yes…” In the next 5 minutes, Opera showed Ciel how to button and unbutton his clothes. He finally learned how to take off his clothes for the first time thanks to Opera. He said your welcome, gave a small bow before speaking.

“Young Master, the contract we have made is still embedded into your eye. It is not only a scar but it still holds the contract that your soul belongs to master, Sullivan,” Opera said to Ciel. “It is still of use to you. You can still use the seal to call me, only if it's an emergency. If other demons find out you have this, they will become suspicious of you,” Ciel nodded.

Ciel had forgotten about the contract in his eye. He looked at his eye in a mirror, thinking about his past experiences. Most his memories were unpleasant but they were still his and he can't change that.

Opera told Ciel that Sullivan already knows about his eye so he can freely walk around the manor without an eyepatch if he wants since it is only the 3 of them living there. 

“Hey Seb-Opera, how long have you been in service to Sullivan?” Ciel couldn't help but ask since in their contract, it forbids him from making other contracts or deals with anyone else besides him.

“For quite some time, Young Master. Before I met you, ” Opera replied. “This is just my job. One thing you should know is the time difference between the human and the demon realm. Here, it moves way slower than in the human world. In comparison, the demon realm moves about one-fourth of human time. This means my three years of servitude to you is equivalent to a few months. Everything else is pretty much also the same.” Ciel Still had many questions but he just didn't know how to ask them.

With Opera’s help, he removed the eyepatch, placing it on the nightstand so Ciel could get ready for bed. Looking in the mirror, the contract still glows a purple hue with a tint of red while still containing the seal. Opera gave a small bow before exiting the room.

Ciel looked at his right hand which carried his family blue diamond ring as he sighed. "Mother... Father... I finally did it." This was the last time Ciel will ever mention his parents by those name in the NetherWorld. 

With his newly found skill with buttons, he easily put on his pyjamas but he never learned to put on the bow so he put that aside. Ciel went to sleep soundly, mostly hoping this was just part of the whole dying process. 

-next morning-

Ciel was woken up from a screaming “Good morning Ciel-Kun!” Sullivan twirled around the room before opening the curtains. Opera was right behind him with a cup of tea.

“What is all the ruckus?!” Ciel jumped up from his bed startled. He was usually woken up by a good morning but, this is the next level. Light burst through from the windows illuminating throughout the room. Ciel never really had a good look at his room since it was dim but to amazement, it was quite to his fancy.

Ciel was quite disappointed that he not eaten. It seemed like a better option if he was going to be woken up. 

“What do you mean? It is your first day of school~” Sullivan presented Ciel a pair of blue clothes and new shoes. That must be his uniform. Ciel not has seen this style of clothing before so he thought it was weird looking compared to his late 19th-century clothing.

Ciel had no problem with the uniform but the shoes well...They were not usually high heels that helped him look taller, so he became a little insecure about his height, again.

Sullivan left the room with glee while leaving the uniform on his dresser. Ciel took the tea from the Opera and drank it before getting dressed. For the first time in his life, Ciel dressed himself up for the day. Opera clapped at this accomplishment. He looked decent enough.

Once he was done putting on his new uniform, he walked to his nightstand and grabbed his eye patch. Some days he would wear this white eyepatch as a breather for his right eye. But this is what he has right now, his usual black eyepatch.

Ciel walked towards Opera and asked him for help to put on his eyepatch but he ended up combing his hair aswell. That very same day Opera made it a goal to teach Ciel how to put on his eyepatch and comb his own hair.

Before leaving the room Opera handed Ciel his cane and mini handgun which he always carried around with him when he was back in the human world. Ciel didn't think he would need a cane at school so he didn't take it. What Ciel was was more concerned about the gun. Why would he need it?

Opera reassured him, “Just in case, this is the demon realm after all.” Once he was done getting dressed he hid the handgun in his jacket as Opera and Ciel headed down to the dining room to have breakfast.

“Aw you look so cute Ciel-Kun~” Sullivan jumped from his chair and leapt towards Ciel and gave him a big hug.

“What are you doing?! ” Ciel did really enjoy this kind of treatment. He was not used to being treated like a little kid but instead a well-respected person, a boss or hierarchy. Even though he was 13 going to 14, he basically looks the same when he turned 10 years old. He was noble, treated with respect and dignity, with this treatment his family name would…. Does his name even matter now? I mean he is now a grandson of a demon, basically, this is his new family. Even so, he still has the tendency to keep his manners.

“So grumpy!” Sullivan pulled a seat for Ciel next to him at the dining table. Ciel took a seat aside Sullivan as Opera was rolling in with a food cart and placed food in front of Sullivan and Ciel. It was breakfast time. Ciel looked at the food and it looked like imaginary food that should never exist. 

Opera noticed Ciel hesitating “Give it a try young master, this is demon food and I assure you it is safe for you to eat.”

 **So this is demon food.** Ciel wondered why it looked so chaotic but he was not that kind of person to judge people or things based on the way they it looked.

He knew this all well from his experiences with the jack the ripper case, Weston college, or his experience at the luxury liner ship Campania, just to name a few. The brightest, talented and smartest people Ciel knows were usually the odd ones out and they all have different backstories and experiences that made them unique and useful. 

Ciel grabbed his spoon to grab his first bite of the breakfast, his eyes shot open as a flush of red overcame his face. Ciel gave half a smile from the taste and started to eat faster. He even asked for seconds. In the background, Sullivan and Opera smiled at the pure atmosphere Ciel was giving off. Opera especially was smiling since he enjoys it when the young master enjoys his food. Ciel didn't expect demon food to be this good so he couldn't help himself. 

As soon as they were done eating their breakfast, Ciel, Opera, and Sullivan walked to the school of Babirus but before heading out, Sullivan dumped a bucket of perfume on Ciel and explained to him that this will hide his scent as a human.

The school Ciel is attening was a bit far from his new home. Ciel never walked this much before so he started to sweat. It didn't help with the fact that he was also holding his school bag.

On the way to the school, they stopped to take pictures in front of the entrance ceremony sign of Babirus. Ciel could not read the writing so Sullivan cast another spell that made him be able to read the demon language. “Entrance Ceremony” is what the sign read. As they took the picture Sullivan was crouched down holding his hand out to form 3 sixes. Ciel, on the other hand, stood their arms crossed. 

At the front the gate of the school, Opera and Sullivan Parted ways from Ciel as they had other things to attend too. Ciel was lost. He heard a voice call out for him so turned around to see who it was.

“Hey kid, the Entrance Ceremony is that way” a demon in a red and black uniform informed Ciel. 

“Thank you” Ciel bowed in respect and headed to the direction the other demon pointed at. He was glad he at least knew where to go now. Walking in the building, he found a seat as the entrance ceremony was about to begin.

The bell rings.

“All rise for the school anthem!” Everyone stood. Ciel did not know this song so he could not sing along. He thought it was a normal anthem he could move his mouth to until…

~  
Humans only exist to be our food  
Suck them dry, soul, blood, flesh, and all  
Tremble at the sound of black wings as we take flight  
For we are demons  
As this song pours forth from our red lips  
Scream for us, for we are demons  
~

Ciel stood there as he facepalmed himself. His grandpa told him that humans were mythical creatures in the NetherWorld. After hearing that song, it became hard to believe what he said was true. 

Staying hidden amongst the demons will be harder than he thought. As long as he stays under the raider, he won't die. In order to fit in and not be suspicious, all Ciel needed to do is gain the favour of most the demons to not be targeted. He can't keep his end of the deal if he is dead so he has to try. 

“Silence.”

After the school anthem was sung, a teacher silenced the whole auditorium and gave an introduction to the principal who would give a speech. Ciel had an eternal scream going on in his head as he realized that the principle was his grandpa!

“Hi! I just wanna say my cute, adorable little grandson is now attending this school,” Sullivan pulled out a large poster of him and Ciel next to the entrance ceremony sign “That's all I want to say, bye!”

“Eeh!” Ciel began to hide under his jacket.

**What is that fool doing! He told me not to get found out yet he pulls this stunt! Just what the hell is the old man thinking?!**

Another teacher from the stage announced that another speech will be given from the student head. Ciel thought that was over until the teacher announced the speech will be given to the honour student Ciel Phantomhive instead.

Ciel stood walking to the stage with utmost posture and nobility. The whole time while he was walking he was thinking **That Idiot**. Say goodbye to havinf a low profile cause now he is standing out like a sore thumb. 

Ciel had arrived on the stage but he had no idea what to say. He didn't prepare anything let alone think he was going to be there the night before. As the students waited for his speech, a piece of paper fell on the podium and Ciel read it. It was from grandpa. He said we will help you not fall for a whole day and just to read the text below. Ciel had no choice so he did just that.

He read the text that was given to him because he had no idea what they meant. The room fell silent. All eyes were fixated on Ciel. He of course noticed but still continued until the end. Once he was done reading the lines given to him by his grandpa, everyone in the crowd cheered loudly. Sullivan recorded the whole thing at the side.

As the cheer echoed throughout the hall, a teacher came up to him and asked him why he read that spell and that it was taboo and is forbidden for a reason. If he were to stutter or read it wrong his body could have exploded. Ciel asked what the spell does and the teacher said that if it works you won't fall for a whole day no matter what.

 **Utterly useless…** Ciel virtually face-Palmes himself in his head he, asking himself if he really sold his soul to an idiotic demon.

He walked away from the podium and headed down the stage. There he was greeted by a somewhat tall demon with pink hair that resembled Sebastian a bit with pink little leaves protruding from his head.

“You…you may call me Asmodeus Alice." Asmodeus stared at Ciel for a bit then suddenly they were outside in the school courtyard. Ciel felt like he was in deep trouble.

“I was the one who was supposed to delivery the school greeting,” Azz began to lift his shade summoning fireballs “ I seek retribution with your life!” Ciel began to think of a plan to stop this nonsense. Students gathered around the courtyard to witness the head of the first year and the Honor student's duel.

“Since you stole the spotlight from me, I will see if you truly are worthy of it, don't you think?” Asmodeus began to summon more fireballs.

 **What the hell am I supposed to do?**! Ciel, in fact, was an ill child his whole life and suffered from asthma, unlike his brother who completely healthy. His asthma attacks were sometimes so severe he became bedridden for a few days. In his childhood, he was never allowed to go outside by his parents in fear of him having another attack. In short, he does not have a lot of energy. 

Not only that Ciel was very weak physically, he isn't that strong and does not have the greatest endurance. Even so, Ciel makes up for the lack physical strength his intellect, determination, and tactics to accomplish anything that is deemed necessary.

Though Ciel is short-tempered, arragont, and a bit spoiled, he will still do whatever it takes to get the job done. He was the queen's watchdog for a reason and he will even act or kill if necessary to catch the wrong doers.

What will Ciel's plan be against this viscous demon? 


	2. That boy, Chancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel confronts Asmodeus in a duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy! ( ´∀｀)

Ciel remained calm. He clutched his hands and vigorously thought about what to do next. What he should do, how he should act, and most importantly, how not to die.

Opera never told Ciel demons could magic but it wasn't really a surprise. Since he is in a school full of demons, Ciel can't just all on Opera for help.

Ciel remained silent.

“Look, you guys! The honour student is ignoring the student's head!” The group of demons that came around the quad to witness the fight began to laugh. This made Asmodeus furious.

“Not only you took away my spotlight but now you think I’m not worth acknowledging?!” Asmodeus’s eyes became red with furry. Ciel looked up, as a cold sweat began to go down his cheek.

What is Ciel suppose to do? Those damn demons made the situation worse by making this Asmodeus guy madder. Should he run? Cause a distraction? Play it off?

Ciel raised his hand to his chin to try to come up with an idea. At his side felt an almost blunt object.

Guess there is hope after all.

“This is your only warning, withdraw now and no one get’s hurt.” Ciel gave off a small smirk to the demon in front of him. The crowd fell silent from the warning. Ciel wonders how his attack will affect a teenage demon. 

“You think I will withdraw, to you?!” Asmodeus almost began to laugh historically but only a few chuckles escaped his mouth. His fire still surrounds him.

Ciel secretly looked down with optimism.

“Don’t say I did not warn you, demon. ” Ciel looked at the other giving a condescending look as he narrowed his visible eye at Asmodeus. Ciel quickly undid his overcoat and took his handgun. With the use of his left eye, he accurately aimed at Asmodeus’s left arm, minimising the wound. 

Everyone began to question what the honour student was holding and so was Asmodeus but Ciel ignored them. This object caught Asmodeus off guard.

-BANG-

Ciel took his shot. Of course, he didn’t miss it. He spent many days, weeks, even months perfecting his shots and hunting skills with the help of his butler. This was mostly learned for self-defence if Sebastian was not available to protect him for any reason. 

As quickly as he took his shot, he put the gun away before hearing a howl of pain coming from the demon. Ciel guessed not all demons are the same. 

“WAH!” The demon fell to his knees holding his now bleeding arm that stained his pure white clothes with a dark scarlet colour. The demon then looked at Ciel before fainting from shock and falling face-first to the ground.

“Woah did you see that?! The honour student just took down Asmodeus!”

The student council arrived at the scene wondering what the commotion was about. And asked many questions. 

"What's going on?"

"A duel on the first day?"

"What happened?!"

Many comments began to ring from the crowd of demons as cheers were heard. There were some questions on what he used to immobilize the demon in just one move.

What the demons saw that day was truly of pure triumph.

Ciel walked towards Asmodeus with a calm perpetuated look. Everyone in the crowd began to disperse starting to mind their own business not giving a damn what happens next to the hurt demon.

Crouching down, Ciel placed his two fingers on his neck to check if he was still alive. He would not want to be responsible for another kid dead, even if they are a demon.

Yes, he can get carried away at times but he still feels sympathy for those who get hurt despite him hurting a lot of people back in the human world.

Ciel tried to carry him at first to the infirmary but because of his weak health, and overall physically weak body, he couldn’t carry or drag him. So he did the next best thing. Call a teacher and inform them of an injured kid in the quad. The student council helped as well by carrying him to the infirmary.

Ciel was now in his grandpa’s office. On the dashboard was a huge newspaper on what went down at the courtyard.

"As expected of my grandson! A good start, Ciel-Kun~" Sullivan was reduced to an egg shape chibi of himself and jumped around the room in joy. 

“What the hell is this,” Ciel looked at the paper. With his brows furrowed and a grip that caused the paper to wrinkle, he faced Opera and his idiot of a grandpa. “Why would a school put such nonsense as the headline, on top of that why was this published so soon?! This literally happened 5 minutes ago!” Ciel became irritated before he realized he was throwing a fit. He fixed himself and rubbled the temples of his eyebrows before having a decorous attitude again, clearing his throat.

Opera and Sullivan suddenly realized the Ciel reminded them of a particular person but they kept it to themselves since he will meet him soon.

-knock knock-

The sound could be heard from the door. Everyone in the room faced their attention towards it.

"Come in." Sullivan gave the go-ahead.

As the door was forcefully opened, the student approached Ciel.

"Asmodeus...?" 

**Did he come for revenge? If so that would make sense since I shot him near the Bice tendonitis area, immobilising his arm...**

Ciel looked at Asmodeus's shoulder. It seems to have recovered but there were still some bandages over his wound. They must have some very good medicine and doctors here.

Asmodeus stopped in front of Ciel before dropping to his knees giving a bow.

"Now this seems familiar," Opera said from the back. He was amused since he did this to his master way back when their contract was still valid. The fact that the boy resembled a bit like his "Sebastian" costume made it more hilarious.

"I've lost, Ciel-sama!"

"Huh?"

"In the previous duel, I was completely and not entirely soundly defeated. Moreover, you called for help to get me to the infirmary. This Asmodeus is so deeply touched that no words can convey my feelings!"

"U-um… what?"

"It is a demonic custom for the loser to serve the winner! Therefore!"

Asmodeus looked up to Ciel, tilting his head and giving him his biggest smile.

"I shall devote myself and give my all in helping Ciel-sama to rule over this school!"

"Eh?! Wait a minute!"

"Without further ado, let us gather all the freshmen under us!" Asmodeus said this as if nothing was wrong.

"Hold on!"

"Ciel-sama, please give me an order as to who we shall first cut down!"

Sullivan and Opera did not stop him. Sullivan was just taking pictures while Opera was watching the oblivious demon devote his life and existence to his former master.

"Ciel-Kun,~ can I put this picture on the school homepage?" Sullivan was already holding a Camera.

"Absolutely not!"

Ciel Phantomhive, a soon to be 14 years old, enrolled into the demon school, Babyls. Follower, one, secured.

That night Ciel read some of the books given to him by Sullivan to gain more knowledge of the netherworld for his survival. Even though it was already his time, he still has the will to keep on living and hold his end of the deal.   
___

Lighting struck outside the teacher's window.

He looked at the school paper with the headline reading "honour students beat the student head in one go! "

As the teacher got ready, a black cat appeared behind this window, close to his prickly cacti.

"Today, we will begin the ritual for the new students to summon their familiars. You better be prepared, Ciel."

The mirror cracked.

___

(Sebastian is the dog here)

"Sebastian let's search for Ciel!" Sebastian Bagan tugging on Ciel's shirt.

"Sebastian?! Come on! Why are you always like this? Can you help me find Ciel? "

Sebastian ran in a direction, Ciel followed. Following Sebastian, he lost him until he found him in his father's room.

"Sebastian... Wha... What happened…? You're all wet… Ah…"

"Mo-Mother! Father! Someone help! Mother and father are…AGH! "

-trips over a dead body-

"WAH!"

"Ciel! Tanaka! Where are you?! "

-clink clang-

"WAH! -hic- AAH! Help! "

"Aahh...-sniff-....?"

-clang clang-

"Is… is someone there?!"

-clang-

"Tanaka! Help!"

"You mustn't come over here! Please run away! Master Ciel is… this scene is much too harsh for you!"

"Tana-… MMPH!"

___

"Ngh!... What the hell? Why did I dream of that all of a sudden?" Ciel whispered to himself as he shot up from the bed. 

Before he knew it, the door opened and was greeted by his new grandpa and Opera with tea. 

"Good morning! My precious little grandson, Ciel-kun! Your grandpa's here! Oh, up already?" Sullivan headed towards the window to open. Opera handed the now awake Ciel some tea.

"Um…good morning… g-grandpa?" Ciel was still not used to calling this man grandpa. The last time he did call someone that name, they weren't related but it was their last time calling them by that name before that day. 

"I love the sound of that!" Sullivan became bashful at the sound of his new title. 

Ciel forgot that he was in the NetherWorld. It now has been a full day since he arrived in this world and since his end of the contract had been fulfilled. Now it was Ciel's turn remunerate his end of the deal. 

"Is that Earl Grey tea?"

"In the nether world, this is what you call Hell Grey tea, young master." Ciel got ready for school, also tucking away his handgun in his jacket. The name sounded similar to his favourite tea but more stupid sounding for reason. 

Before all three of them headed down for breakfast, Opera fixed Ciel's eyepatch. He was now sporting a white eyepatch in courtesy of Opera. Even though Opera tried to teach Ciel how to tie the knot, he could never seem to get it on his own yet. 

Opera handed Ciel the daily newspaper and another cup of tea at the dining table.

"Did you sleep well?" Sullivan asked. Opera placed a heavy breakfast in front of Ciel containing a variety of options from meat to salad. Though the food still looked like a nightmarish chaotic mess, it was still delicious. He was not much of a heavy eater but he did eat quite a lot in his perspective.

"Yes, grandpa, " said Ciel as he finished the food in his mouth before grabbing another bite. 

"Today is your first day of classes". 

"What-!" Ciel almost choked at the sudden news. Well, of course, Ciel knew he was now attending the demon school Babyls, but he just remembered all the ruckus that happened yesterday. It was truly a pain. It was worse than when he attended Weston college. On his first day, he got in trouble for stepping on the lawn. The lawn for crying out loud!

Ciel cleared his throat.

"Can I discuss something with you? It's about the school… " He did not want to go to school since it was a pain. Based on his experience, he would prefer to be homeschooled. It was way easier, he can learn faster, and it has a quieter environment to learn in. 

"Oh, before that." Sullivan looked at Opera who then snapped his fingers revealing a brand new set of school supplies. "I splurged a bit to celebrate you starting school!"

"Huh? This is for me? You already gave me so much yesterday…" Cile couldn't believe this guy. His now grandpa is a big money spender and he is spending it on things he already gave him. 

"oh, this is just to celebrate me getting my first grandson! This is to celebrate your starting school!" Sullivan explained that since he didn't have children how has so much money he didn't get to spend. Ciel told him he could have just donated it to a place in need of financial support. 

"An epitome of a helicopter parent…" Ciel said. This guy was seriously a pain. It was as if part of Elizabeth's personality always follow him no matter where he goes. 

"Ta-Da! Opera and I even added some embroidery! Well? What do you think?" Sullivan presented Ciel a hanger Chief saying 'my proud grandson'. Ciel was right, his grandpa was a bit like his fiance, not to mention doing this is something only girls did in the human world. 

"I-It's lovely… Thank you" Ciel never received anything handmade unless it was made by a servant to be ordered from a company. He had to admit, this was actually quite nice and refreshing. 

"I'm not used to doing embroidery, so it was quite exhausting, but it was fun!" Sullivan's hands were covered with bandages. Ciel could see that his grandpa worked hard to make the handkerchief. He would be lying if he said he didn't think it was sweet but Ciel would never say admit it. Part of the gifts, Sullivan gave him a hell-raiser clock as his alarm for the mornings. It gave a short croak which startled Ciel.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sullivan was gleaming with sparkles.

"For schooling, I think it would be better if I were-"

"What about school~?" Sullivan interrupted Ciel as he became more enthusiastic. He was happy that his grandson gets to attend the school he runs 

"I want to be homeschooled instead-" Ciel can usually be straightforward and blunt most the time but his grandpa keeps preventing him from saying what he wanted to say. 

"I would not like to have all these go to waste so... You were saying?". It was starting to become too much. This guy clearly wants him to attend public school."Mm?"

"I… Cannot wait… ." Ciel gave up trying and told Sullivan what he wanted to hear. It's not like he could do whatever he wants now since now belongs to this old demon.

"Have a good day Ciel-Kun!" Sullivan waved bye to Ciel who now has to hitchhike his way to school again. He really needs to be more active if he is going to walk to school.

Sullivan pulled out a camera.

"Okay, now we follow him. I have to get his first walk to school on video-eh?" 

"You'll be working from home today," Opera said as he grabbed Sullivan and dragged him back inside his manor. 

"Hey, wait! Opera!" Sullivan pleaded but Opera ignored him and continued dragging him. 

On Ciel's first walk to school, something triggered his allergies. It couldn't be a cat since non were present. Because of this, Sullivan gave Ciel an inhaler just in case he needs it. Ciel never saw this kind of medicine before so he was taught how to use it. The inhaler is supposed to ease up the muscles of Ciel's airways to his lungs. He was given this in case needed this just in case something triggers his allergies at school.

On the walk to school, students were singing that horrible school anthem while flying. From the looks of it, all demons can fly. They can walk but most fly.

Arriving at school grounds, sweating a bit from the long walk, in the distance, he heard a line of students dressed in black and red saying good morning in repeat. Ciel wondered if they were from the student council members since a tall lady with red hair told them to greet every student and to look proper while doing so. 

"Good morning, Ciel-sama! I have been waiting for you for six hours and six minutes!". Asmodeus approached Ciel.

"Um… Good morning, Asmodeus… Wait, six hours?! What in the blazing hell were you doing here all night?!" Ciel couldn't believe this demon.

"Indeed. Quietly, within the pitch black of the witching hour, awaiting your arrival." Asmodeus kneeled in front Ciel causing everyone to turn their heads towards their direction. Since Asmodeus resembles a bit like his former butler "Sebastian", it was awkward for Ciel since this look-alike is pledging his servitude to him as if it were a card in a game of blackjack.

"There is no need to do that Asmodeus, now please stand up," Ciel quietly screamed. He does not like the attention this Asmodeus is bot doing him any favours. He REALLY does not want to deal with him right now and is so close to ignoring him altogether.

"Is that so? Oh, please, just call me Azz." Azz said with a smile as he looked up. 

"Azz?" **Great.** Ciel thought as he takes a step back and walked around Azz. 

"Yes. Please allow me to carry your school bag for you, " Azz said while following Ciel. This demon is really serious about the whole beating thing in a fight system. 

"No need, I'm perfectly capable of handling this myself." Since he will now attend school without help from his former butler, he decided he needed to learn how to do everything himself from now on. It was clear that his status before meant nothing in this world. 

The night before, Ciel took it upon himself to learn all he can about the NetherWorld. The concept of magic was pretty simple and most of demon history's conflicts were similar to humans but more with magic, fight for power, and territory disputes. To be honest it all sounds like it came from a fictional book. They had less of than famine, homicide, kidnapping and many more problems that humans were facing. To think humans would have more economic and social problems than demons can mean Opera was right. Back in the human world when they first met, he explained that demons have standards and certain boundaries that even they would not cross, but not all demons are the same. 

"That's the honour student, Ciel." whispers can be heard from the crowd as he walks through the yard. 

"did you see the paper?"

"I guess he really did make the head of the class his servant."

Rumours of Ciel started to spread. They start staying things like he is small but scary, he had been in many fights and that he got a scar in his eye from a fight in the past. 

**Way to start the day. What will happen next, a test?** Ciel thought. He became grumpy at the fact that his day was already off to a bad start and just got worse as time went on. He just wants some nice peace and quiet and goes on with his day. 

"Azz, where are we headed?" Ciel was just walking around to no particular destination but Azz replied as he asked the question. 

"You're in the same group as me, Ciel-sama."

"Group?" Ciel asked. 

"Yes. They…" Azz explained to Ciel about the new students being divided into a number of groups and how they will determine their classes based on what they get. "Today, we have the familiar summoning ritual. Let us go to the Familiar's Hall."

"Familiars?" Ciel remembered reading this in the book last night. He knew what familiars are but he did not know they were going to summon them! Would this mean he will summon another demon or a creature from another world? Since he is in the NetherWorld, the price to cross to the other side might not be as big as a price. 

"After entering school, each student summons a magical beast and makes it their subordinate. Each rank will be determined by the magical beast they are able to summon and by a race, be will be doing soon. Climbing those ranks leads to success at Babyls." Azz explained. 

"Rank… I see." Ciel learned about the ranks too but wondered how demons earn them. He was now just a sycophant child playing grandson to a demon he sold his soul too. With Opera as his tutor for learning the basics of demon knowledge, each passing night he will become more accustom to demon culture.

Ciel and Azz now arrived at the Familiar Hall. It was filled with the demons chitter-chattering about random stuff.

"Ciel-sama, depending on the Familiar you summon, this can also determine what class you will be in." Asmodeus said to Ciel as they walked in, "They say the one in charge of this ritual is quite famous. Others know him to be very strict and scary." Azz warned to Ciel. 

"Doesn't that mean they are just disciplined and are doing their job as a teacher?" Ciel questioned. During his learning spree, so he can be fit to inherit the title of earl of his family estate and be the queen's watchdog, Opera would put him under strict supervision and give minor punishment that hurt his hands, until Ciel gets perfect scores in all subjects. "How strict can this teacher be?" Ciel wonders. 

The doors shot open as a breeze went throughout the room as everyone looked who approached. He glared at Ciel as he walked in.

"The teacher from the entrance ceremony…" Ciel mumbled.

"Silence."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it! Comment down below what you think( ´∀｀)


	3. That boy, Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel summons a familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long, I was busy with some other stories I was working OK. I hope you enjoy!

"My name is Naberius Kalego, I will be inspecting today's summoning ritual. Those who perform poorly will leave," Kalego said as he balled up his fist while walking towards Ciel, easily towering over him. "For example, borrowing his grandfather's authority to chant a vulgar incantation and cause an uproar that same day… They will be punished immediately," Kalego said while giving Ciel a piercing look.

Ciel was wondering as to why he had to talk about him specifically but the teacher did make a good point. If he was in his position, he would do the same since they caused a lot of trouble. It wasn't his fault though, his grandpa was the one to start all ruckus and that's one reason why he can't stand him with plenty more reasons to support that claim. Shouting in the morning, mostly having no manners, personal space, carefree, happy-go-lucky, and not considerate of how he feels in certain situations and more. Even though his grandfather was annoying, he still seems kind enough to not be a total nuisance. 

Kalego proceeded to summon a board colored in pink which is also covered in cute items in front of the students. 

Did Elizabeth decorate that? 

Ciel silently snickers at the thought. Elizabeth would always decorate his gloomy-looking manor in lots of color and stuffed animals. Coincidentally, Ciel owned a toy company and for Elizabeth's oddity to follow him all the way to hell, it was almost laughable. 

The students were wondering why the clipboard was decorated like that and Kalego explained that the Principal insisted and pushed him to use the horrible thing. The board began to play a video explaining how to summon your own familiar but Ciel couldn't help but say "Woah" out loud. Realizing his mistake, he covered his mouth before apologizing for the disruption. Azz asked Ciel what was wrong since it looked like he saw something very cool. 

"It's nothing. I just never seen a… picture thing move before in color, let alone emit audio without a phonograph…" Ciel never saw such technology. Ciel is from around the late 19th century and technology is still not this advanced. In the human world, he had a younger friend who was a genius inventor, who coincidentally, is also named Sullivan. She would make gadgets way ahead of their time but never these little picture moving boxes. For example, she made mechanical spider legs that allowed her to walk, mustard poison, and speakers and microphone headsets for the phantom five, but this is a story for another time. 

"Ciel-sama… Don't tell me…" 

A cold sweatdrop fell down Ciel's forehead as he wondered if he said something out of the ordinary. Based on Azz's response, it was most likely that he did. He should really be careful what he should say around others or else the demons will know he is not from around there.

"You were sheltered as a child?!" Azz blurted, whispering loudly only enough for Ciel to hear. Ciel blinked widely at the question as he stared at Azz. 

"Well…um… Yes, I was." Ciel responded. This wasn't really a lie, it was basically true. Because of his poor health, he remained indoors for most of his life to protect him from having another attack. 

"If I may, allow me to explain what this is." Azz was not a technology expert but he can at least explain what it is and how it works. In short, he told Ciel how it's turned on, what it is used for and later he said he can teach him how to use it. 

After taking in all that new information, Ciel would need to modernize his ways of living and be more involved with the world's modern technology to make life easier in hell and school. He is interested to see what a game is like on a little box of moving pixels. Usually, he plays board games like chess or a game of pool, so this will be a new experience. 

As they waited in line for their turn to summon their familiar, it was now Azz's turn. He summoned a snake-like creature with horns and wings called a Gorgon snake. 

The crowd of students was amazed at Azz's familiar. Ciel thought the snake looked cool but he was not all that impressed with a flying, fire-breathing snake, unlike the picture box. Azz went over to Ciel to be praised but now it was now his turn to summon his familiar.

Ciel walked over to Kalego to get a parchment paper that contained his seal. Kalego told everyone that it was so no would cheat on the ritual. But how in the world can a person cheat on a summoning ritual? 

As Kalego handed the paper to Ciel. He wondered how this little frail-looking kid with an eyepatch, beat Asmodeus in a fight. Now he will see just how strong he is based on his familiarity. The familiar each individual summons usually indicates the kind of person the demon is and their true nature. Their shape and form are also based on the summoner's intentions, imagination, and will. 

Ciel punctured a finger on his right hand containing his blue large diamond ring, drawing enough blood from him to draw a circle on the parchment paper. He then raised the piece of paper over a lit candle and waited for it to burn. 

Now that Ciel thinks about it when he made the contract with Opera and made a wish in exchange for his soul, would this also require him to form another contract with another demon? Since they said this ritual was only a temporary lasting a year, and he is in the NetherWorld, maybe it would be different. 

As the paper vanished, a bright dark purple hue emitted from the summoning circle causing everyone to cover their eyes. As the brightness went down and the fog cleared up, a figure was shown on the ground. The students looked down to see Ciel's familiar but they all titled their heads only asking questions.

"What…?" Ciel sees It was the teacher from before. Everyone in the room sounded as if they were in a party or something because this apparently caused them to shout in excitement. 

Kalego, on the other hand, was not at all thrilled with the situation. Half his body was emerging from the ground while the other half was can be seen from across the room.

"What is this! What did you do, you bastard!! Push me so I can get out of here!" Kalego shouted at Ciel with a hoarse voice. Ciel proceeded to do what the teacher said by pushing him down the magic circle from which he emerged from. 

As Kalego was almost through, the magic circle gave a last-minute boost that caused Kalego to fly up from the magic circle "crap-". This knocked Ciel back, falling onto his behind but as he looked up. 

Ciel saw the teacher's body how to dissolve into a black mist, covering the entire magic circle, not letting anyone see or out. What he was witnessing was something he has seen 3 years ago when he made his previous contract. 

Ciel could barely see anything with his eye because if the sudden darkness. As Ciel places his hand on the floor, then he slowly made subtle movements onto his knees. While Ciel's eye started to adjust to the dark, he looked up to face the teacher. His body shifted from one form to another not really sticking to one. He changed from a horse-like creature to a snake, to a hawk and more.

"How could this be… This, this…! You…. What did you do to me?!" Kalego shouted at Ciel who began to get flashbacks of his first meeting with Sebastian who is now known as Opera. Even though he had grown out of it, it was still one of the few traumas he had. Ciel sat there frozen and stared at his teacher with his eye wide open. He tried to speak but could barely mutter out a single word to respond.

"Undo the summoning now!" Demanded Kalego. He reached a hand down to Ciel and ended up grabbing him in the face, knocking him down to the ground. At that same moment Ciel let out a howl of pain but he was not the only one who yelped. 

"Waah!" Ciel screamed as he grabbed his eye and rolled around the floor a bit before going back on his knees. Sounds could be heard from outside the cloud and this only got the students to wonder what was happening inside. The students backed away from the black cloud as 2 different colors of light were seen flashing from the black mist. 

Azz called out for Ciel to see if he was alright but got no response. Suddenly the screaming stopped but light still seemed to flicker. 

Ciel hurried and undid his eyepatch as a warm liquid started to trickle down his cheek. His breathing started to speed up as he held onto his eye for a moment before looking up at the teacher who seemed to have taken a form as he lay on the ground. From the looks of it, the teacher was struggling to get back on his feet as they groaned. 

The teacher how now taken the form of a large dog. It was still too dark to see the color of the fur but Ciel can see that the teacher was easily 3 meters tall and looked quite fluffy. On the back of the teacher's new form was a pair of large wings that seems to be half-tucked into his back.

"What… am I?" the teacher asked himself as he looked all around his body while trying to stand up. Kalego managed to stand but it was a little difficult to walk since he is on all fours. Despite the humiliation of being summoned now he had to walk on paws since that hurt the least. He would fly but he would need more room because of his massive size. 

Ciel began to take deep breaths to control his breathing as he saw the teacher stand up. Ciel finally opened his right eye and his vision was fine but it was still hurting like hell as blood still slowly fell down to his cheek but not enough to go down his chin. His eye was glowing a bright purple hue with a lighting-like light protruding from his eye. Ciel's eye now contains a new seal that looks to be like the teacher's demonic seal.

Kalego began approaching Ciel with a murderous look. The first since he was a large dog it only took 3 steps to get to Ciel. Kalego was a few feet away from Ciel who was on his knees. Ciel didn't look up since the pain from his eye was still causing him too much pain to move.

Kalego looked down at the Kid I in front of him before attempting to grab him the second time with his paw, "What. Did. You. Do," Kalego said in a not so happy tone. The moment he laid a finger at Ciel, he was zapped causing him to fall back, barely being able to move. 

Ciel seems to finally get over the pain from his eye before seeing if his teacher was alright. He put 2 fingers against the neck of the demon to check for a pulse and luckily he was still alive. Right now, he does not know what to do but wait next to the teacher who is now most likely his familiar.

___

A few minutes later as the fog cleared up, Ciel and Kalego went to the Principal's office to discuss what happened as they kneeled in front of Sullivan. Kalego was back in his normal form and clothes while Ciel had a bandage for his right eye until it fully healed.

"Huh ha ha ha!…. Ah, it's really unprecedented that a demon was summoned!" Sullivan laughed. "Release? Impossible, impossible! Since it's a firm one year contract. If we forcefully release the contract, you guys might die, you know!" Sullivan told Iruma and Kalego who afterward, was still amused by the situation. 

He really is an idiot Ciel that as he face-palmed himself virtually. Ciel can see that he had no part in the ordeal based on past experiences but he was still laughing at him and the poor teacher who is now crumbling at the idea of him becoming a familiar. 

Kalego had a look of disbelief before falling down. "H-hey! Sensei!!" Ciel called out. The poor teacher passed out and remained bedridden for the rest of the day due to shock. 

Ciel Phantomhive, soon to be 14, now secures a familiar on the first day of school.

In the end, while Ciel passed by the Billboard, he saw another update on the newspaper titled, "The demon who has summoned a demon familiar!" It did not have bright pictures but they can still see the Kalego and Ciel in the black cloud. Ciel's plan to stay under the radar, fully diminished. Not only that, but rumors also started to spread about Ciel.

Ciel was already in a bad mood causing him to have a headache and while having a wound that is still healing in his eye, that didn't help in the slightest.

Azz was leading the way to the place where they are going to get their textbooks. Ciel asked what kind of books they are since he is curious. He plans on learning as much as he can on the netherworld to not drive suspicion, and occasionally, likes to read in his spare time if the topic or story. 

"The textbook we are getting are foundations of demons, sorcery, pharmaceutics, torture techniques, and more!" Azz told Ciel. Ciel thought it would be normal subjects like history, science, or English. He is in the NetherWorld, after all, at least he will know more about demons and how they think despite what they teach them at school. With this knowledge, he will be able to use it to his advantage later on.

While walking down a hallway, Azz was making a scene by summoning his familiar to 3 other students unintentionally blocking the way. Ciel told Azz there was no need to fight and that they could just simply walk around but the other kids already ran away. Azz apologized and Ciel rubbed the temples of his eyebrows while letting out a big sigh.

When he gets home, Ciel would really like some sweets and a nice cup of tea to calm him down. Just as he thought the day's troubles were over, a girl came rolling, crashing into the pile of boxes. 

"Rolling, rolling, rolling!" A girl with green hair and goat-like horns emerged from the boxes and approached Ciel. "Hi, my name is Clara!"

Scratch that, he wants a platter filled to the brim with cookies, chocolate cake, parfaits, tarts, and all of it with a whole pot of tea to wash it down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 😁

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going you be honest, Ciel and Iruma are almost, ALMOST (not really) Polar opposites of each other... so it will be a bit tricky writing this story! I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
